A New Life
by Hellen Lou
Summary: What would have happened if Cole had cast a spell to find a world where instead of Pagie never being there found a world where he seduced a different sister. Could he find happiness or will he finally find a way for the sisters to kill him. Piper/Cole.
1. Chapter 1

New life

Cole decides instead of casting the spell to get rid of Paige in order to have a life with Phoebe he casts a spell to see what his life would have been like if it had been one of the other sisters he went after hoping to find his death only to find something completely different.

PCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPC

Chapter one

What could have been

Her words played over his mind again and again… he vanished into the Nexus and she felt nothing. Had everything they had finally mean nothing to her… had he ruined everything so even the thought of him dying didn't make her reconsider her love for him only make her feel relieved that he was finally gone from her life.

Cole Turner had been around longer then the sisters… as a demon he could handle anything including getting any witches trust enough for him to kill her. That was why he was chosen to get to the family, his charms and human side was enough to get him close enough to the girls in order to release his demonic side and kill them once and for all.

With a snarl he hurled the fireball at the wall waving a hand to cover the mess up, his anger had built up over the months. He was meant to tear them apart not the other way around… it wasn't just Phoebe, she was the start of all this. His love for her had ruined the Triad and his future as an higher level demon.

Her sisters just tore him apart even more… at first he thought gaining their trust and acceptance was enough to make Phoebe love him. They did give him their trust and soon they accepted him as family a little hesitant but accepted him none the less.

But he screwed up he knew that much and they turned on him, he never thought it would hurt to lose a family until he had one.

He missed them a little less then he missed Phoebe, the charmed ones were strong but the Halliwell's were stronger and once you felt that love it was hard to turn away from it.

Glancing around he half formed this idea when the avatars came to him with the invitation to join them, he would create a world with out Paige. At least that was the plan until this morning, he wasn't much for believing in demons getting visions and he knew well enough that it wasn't one of his powers but none the less after a restless night where he was plagued with all the outcomes of what a life for them could consist of his half formed plan was just that.

He could never have Phoebe as a mortal… her world was too dangerous for him and he didn't like being useless anymore then she did. When he used his powers it lead him and her down a path of evil and the goodness in her was too strong.

He didn't like the feeling of having his human soul ripped apart while his demonic side ruled everything he did.

Looking at the pictures that hadn't been destroyed during his self destructive period he smirked… it could have all been different, if he had failed the first time with Phoebe if she had killed him instead of falling in love with him then it could have all be different.

Smirking he saw the two pictures he would have to destroy if this didn't work… it was of the sisters at Piper's real wedding. The guys were simply chatting before they all spotted the girls curled up on the sofa chatting away. Leo took the picture and all the girls each claimed a copy. The second was of the girls a few months after Paige's arrival, they were working on some potion while Leo tested a new toy that Cole had bought for him and Piper to capture the moments when their child came.

It could have been very different… what if Cole hadn't chosen Phoebe… hadn't fallen in love with her instead one of the other sisters, what would have happened if he targeted Prue, Piper or even Paige would he still be here. Prue and Piper would never had made it to the dark ceremony, they would never had been his wife long enough to be queen. Paige though young wouldn't turn her back on her new calling.

Besides Prue and Paige both distrusted him from the moment they met him, it was only Piper and Phoebe who actually gave him half the chance to prove himself even if he did screw it up.

Even if things turned out even worse then now at least he could hope they could end it all, in some place in some time the charmed ones must have been able to vanquish him for good.

"You can't do this" a lone voice called causing Cole to spin round and glare at the avatar who recruited him, he didn't need to know how bad an idea this was. He already knew and he already knew he was beyond caring.

What did he have… there was no wife, no hopes of starting a family to make up for all the things he never had.

There was just him and that had driven half insane.

"Do what exactly… I'm not doing anything" Cole snapped turning away from the magical creature before gripping the fireplace.

"Your thinking of casting a spell that will change everything… in this world you lost Phoebe, you lost the family you have to accept that Cole… join us and accept that your powers are meant for something more" the avatar ordered as Cole growled and pushed himself away.

"Your right… completely right, I have nothing here… nothing what so ever" Cole declared coldly as the avatar smiled slightly feeling himself sigh with relief.

"But there is a world out there right… where I have it all, I have a wife and a family" Cole demanded as the Avatar flashed his eyes at the demon.

"I intend to find this world" Cole growled before he held his hands up and recited the words he needed for the new world where everything would be right. He would have a wife and a family and he wouldn't be half insane.

When the lights stopped and the world settled in his line of vision Cole was surprised to find himself alone once more. What surprised him even more was the fact that the penthouse looked as though it hadn't been lived in for years. Plastic covers were laid over everything, there was no pictures nor keepsakes he had littered the place with.

Frowning Cole sought out the Avatar only to find him too missing, with confusion he decided that there was only one place he knew he could get some answers.

Shimmering out of the penthouse he breathed as sigh of relief when he saw the manor was at least in one piece.

Moving along the street he was surprised by how peaceful it all seemed, smiling Cole couldn't help the feeling of happiness that washed over him.

He had no idea how his spell turned out… he wouldn't know until one of the charmed ones tried to kill him.

"DEMON" a child's voice called before Cole spun round and saw a woman and her young son walk down the street.

"I want to be a demon" the boy called as his mother dragged him along grumbling, looking at Cole she rolled her eyes and offered him a small smile.

"Kids hey" she declared as Cole nodded and smiled tightly "Yeah" he mumbled as he watched the pair walk away.

"Cole what you've done" the avatar was back and Cole held back the growl, it would do no good no more then creating a fire ball and flinging at the creature.

"Is what I set out to do from the beginning… I told you I only wanted Phoebe back and you helped with that" Cole snapped spinning around as the Avatar smirked.

"But you haven't got Phoebe back… your spell it was cast under the illusion that you wanted a family and wife… you could never have that with the witch at least not that witch" the Avatar stated as Cole frowned.

"You have used too much of our power to create this world… sadly you alone are stuck here, knowing all that you have done in the other world and what you didn't do" the Avatar stated before he vanished from Cole's sight. With a sigh Cole bit back the growl once more… the Avatars was almost as cryptic as white lighters.

"COLE" a familiar voice called causing Cole to spin round just in time to see Piper and Paige come rushing out of the side street beside their house.

Piper already had her arms up to attack and Cole breathed a heavy sigh knowing that the spell went wrong… he couldn't have any hope of a better life in any reality. Closing his eyes he heard Paige question what he was doing before Cole felt the hit but instead of flying backwards he was sent forwards straight into a car.

Groaning Cole felt the blood trickle down his eyebrow before rolling over to look up at the sky, at least he could die in this world, he heard a scream before his vision clouded with blood.

"Oh god… Cole" Piper's voice broke through his haze as the world drifted in and out of focus.

"What the hell was wrong with him" Paige's voice demanded as she too blocked his vision, Cole attempted to groan but it hurt his chest too much.

"Cole" Piper's voice called again before Cole felt a soft hand pressed against his cheek, the concern in her voice was unmistakable which confused Cole enough to give him a pounding headache.

Then the world went black.


	2. Waking up

Chapter two

Waking up

Cole was waiting for the eternality of pain, all the souls he took to come crashing down on him. However it was completely different from what he felt, he was comfortable and warm… he felt safe. Prying his eyes open he hissed at the sunlight that hit him, he screwed them shut wishing that he could just be killed and at least deal with a hell he could control.

There was a squeak of bed springs before Cole snapped his eyes open ignoring the pain that flashed through him to see two dark haired girls peering at him. The eldest one who was smiling brightly at him had to be around four or five, her dark ringlets tickled her chubby cheeks her bright blue eyes studied him.

The girl beside her was no older then three, her golden brown hair flopping into her blue eyes while she sucked her thumb studying Cole with interest.

"Uncle Cole" the first girl questioned lifting a chubby finger she poked his leg before snapping her finger back when Cole scurried up the bed away from the children.

"Who the hell are you" Cole demanded as the eldest girl to furrow her brow while the younger girl pulled her thumb out with a pop "bad word 'ole" the young girl scolded before the eldest girl jumped from the bed dragging the other girl with her.

"MOM… DAD UNCLE COLE'S AWAKE" the eldest girl called as Cole winched before he pushed his legs over the side of the bed. He was sure he never wished for this much noise.

"Millie I thought I told you… indoor voice before eight am" a soft voice called causing Cole to snap his head around.

"I know aunt Paige… because before eight am you don't have your outdoor head on" the eldest girl replied as Cole sprung to his feet a little unsteady.

"'ole said bad 'ord Paige" the little stated as Cole watched the door ready for the attack, he was surprised to find the manor filled with kids.

They did look like Leo Cole was sure of that and apart from the same brown hair all the sisters had he didn't see much of Piper in the girls.

"Cole's awake… did you wake him I thought your mom and dad said to let him sleep" Paige scolded as her voice moved closer to the door.

"We didn't we promise… we were watching over him just like good white lighters… just like you and daddy" Millie - as Cole gathered her name was- defended as Paige laughed.

"Millie take Jessie downstairs ok… Piper has breakfast laid out" Paige ordered before the girls squealed before Paige pushed her head around the door and smiled brightly at Cole.

"Did they wake you" Paige asked as she walked into the room checking Cole over for visible wounds while he simply stood there stunned.

He was being called Uncle by Leo and Piper's daughters and Paige was actually worried about him, the spell did work but he knew there had to be some catch, he was really there puppy dog and they were up to something.

"Paige" he croaked out before there was a flurry of feet up the stairs and Piper and Phoebe raced into the room staring at Cole with relief written across their faces.

"The girls just told us" Phoebe declared as she too smiled brightly at Cole while Piper stared at him with shock and tears in her eyes.

"What the hell is going on… what sick trick are you three playing" Cole demanded as the sisters all let their jaws drop before glancing at each other.

"Cole" Piper started but Cole glared at her causing her to blink the tears back before Phoebe stepped closer to her sister. Even in this world he screwed up again, cursing Cole even felt the need to say sorry to Piper but his confusion prevented him from saying the words.

"I better go get Leo… Paige" Phoebe started as Paige nodded and held her eldest sisters hand tightly while she watched Cole.

"Cole do you remember what happened" Piper demanded with a stern voice staring him straight in the eyes causing Phoebe to halter a moment before she walked out of the room and hurried down the stairs.

"You attacked me… why didn't you just finish the job" Cole demanded as his shoulders slump and Piper swallowed hard.

"Cole that's not what happened" Paige declared stepping closer to her sister "You two came round the corner and next thing I know I'm here being treated to an early morning wake up call with her off spring" Cole snapped waving a hand to Piper who blinked the tears back once more while Paige scowled at him.

"COLE" she snapped before Piper shook her head and spun around racing from the room leaving Paige to sigh and give Cole a soften look.

"Piper didn't attack you Cole… you were in the way she was going to blow the demon up but you were there and she didn't want to risk hurting you… but you ended up getting hurt anyway" Paige told him as Cole frowned.

"why because I didn't get the worlds best brother-in-law award just yet" Cole snapped rubbing his head as it began to throb once more.

"We know you weren't the best brother-in-law or husband during those years… what with the source turning your powers back on you… if you hadn't chosen your wife over your sick loyalty to the Source and his seer I doubt you be here, but you did choose your family and you didn't have to be vanquished" Paige stated before she sighed.

"Thanks to you Cole we didn't lose another sister… but if your sick again, I don't think Piper can get through this again" Paige admitted as Cole snapped his eyes to her.

"Piper" he questioned before Leo arrived in the room glancing from his sister-in-law to Cole then back again.

"Cole how do you feel" Leo asked as Cole looked at him the throbbing back in his head once more, there was blood he remembered that so he knew he was no longer invincible here.

"My head hurts… and their not telling me what I want to know… what's going on, why am I getting treated like one of the family again" Cole demanded as Leo furrowed his brow before glancing to Paige who shrugged.

"The demon that attacked didn't have the power to turn Cole again" Leo declared as Paige sighed looking to Cole then back to Leo.

"We didn't think he did… he doesn't he was a low level demon… I think Cole hit his head harder then we first thought" Paige admitted before Cole growled and stepped forward.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here… what demon" Cole was getting impatience now he was counting his blessings that they hadn't already tried to kill him before he got his answers.

"Sorry… the Uris demon, he attacked this morning and Piper blew him up we thought you went underground to figure out what was going on when he appeared again and me and Piper chased after him" Paige explained as Cole shook his head.

So he was still there puppy dog, they probably cast some spell on this world's Cole so he wouldn't hurt them or their off spring. He ran off to the underworld just to make sure that no demon hurt them.

"Well thanks for patching me up… I guess I'll head back to my little hole until you three call me again" Cole snapped as he went to push past them, his head began to cloud once more and he needed to breath fresh air.

"COLE JUST WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING" Paige demanded as she stormed after him.

"Away… you did you good duty for the day" Cole snapped over his shoulder attempting to make it down the stairs without stumbling down them.

"Cole you hit your head… you had a fire ball thrown at your back you are not going anywhere" Paige ordered as Cole came to a stumbling halt at the bottom of the stairs. Toys littered the living room, pictures of children hang on the wall while Cole tried to clear his head.

"Why should you care… why would any of you care anymore… look I tired but I got it wrong again, I don't belong here anymore then I belonged in the other world" Cole snapped before Phoebe and Piper appeared at the kitchen doorway with the two children behind them.

"Cole" both Piper and Phoebe called causing Cole to stare at them watching with surprise to see the concern in their eyes.

"Don't worry the big bad demon is going away from the kids" Cole assured looking to Piper who frowned at him.

"What you can't leave… damnit Cole you hit your head I thought you were going to die" Piper snapped close to tears.

"What difference would it make if I did" Cole snarled as Piper glared at him and took a step forward.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY HUSBAND DAMNIT" Piper growled this time causing Cole to gape at her.

"What… husband" Cole questioned feeling the world sway under his feet before his vision clouded.

* * *

Hope your all enjoying this so far.


	3. A New Life

Chapter three

A new life

Cole groaned as he turned over on the bed once more, he had come to a little while ago but he was trying hard to hold on to the idea it was a dream. He knew he would probably find himself in the penthouse all alone.

Groaning Cole tried to push the idea that his spell might have worked, he might have got a better life before a soft hand found his cheek once more.

Stiffening Cole kept his eyes closed as another soft hand wrapped around his, tracing the ring on his wedding finger.

"I wish I could help you Cole… I wish our love could be enough" a soft but familiar voice whispered into his ear, he ignored the pleasure he felt from the warm breath of the unknown person washed over him. The sweet smell of flowers and baking fill his nose and he guessed he was still dreaming.

"I should have let you go… I should have told you I didn't love you once you killed the source and seer… every time we try to be ok something comes along and messes it up. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry that loving me hurt you so much" the person sobbed as tears fell on to Cole's face. Prying his eyes open once more he was surprised to find it dark outside already, turning his head he saw the top of a dark head.

He was surprised for a moment to know it wasn't Phoebe pressing her face into his shoulder and clinging to his hand.

It was Piper… she was the one sobbing her heart out on his shoulder saying sorry to him.

"sshh" Cole comforted as he lifted his free hand to hair and stroked it down, feeling Piper tighten her grip on his hand and shirt.

Lifting her head she studied him through red puffy eyes her eyes flickering over his face before she lifted a hand to trace lines across his forehead.

"Piper… don't" Cole ordered as he grabbed her hand and pushed himself away, he didn't even want to start trying to understand why it hurt him to push her away. Phoebe had always been physical in their relationship and though she was caring she didn't always have the comforting touch.

"Cole" "I'm not from this world" Cole told her slowly causing Piper to stiffen then push herself away, lowering her eyes.

"I cast a spell… to get away from what I did" "Let me guess you didn't stop the source" Piper stated as Cole looked at her.

"You did… you stopped the source but I became the next one" Cole stated as Piper stared at him before lowering her eyes again.

"We're not married are we" Piper whispered as Cole looked away this time, he saw pictures of him, Leo and the sisters. He saw pictures of his and Piper's supposed marriage turning away from them he focused on the mirror.

"It was easy to guess considering you fainted when you heard me call you my husband" Piper stated with a small smirk on her face causing Cole to narrow his eyes at her.

"I didn't faint my head hurt" Cole retorted with his own smirk, attempting to scrape back some of his pride.

"You knew us… in this other world so… you wasn't shocked Prue wasn't here so that means Phoebe" Piper stated as she blinked the tears away again.

"That's what I don't understand… if we're married but those kids are Leo's" "and Phoebe's, they got married nearly six years ago" Piper explained before she pushed her self up from the chair and away from Cole.

"We should head down stairs… tell the others Leo might be able to find out what happened and we can figure a way for you to get back" Piper admitted as she held herself.

"It was my doing I doubt you can undo this… besides I haven't got much in the other world as it is" Cole stated as he climbed from the bed.

"Well if it's any difference I would like my husband back" Piper admitted as Cole studied her for the first time.

"come on" Piper ordered refusing to look at him as she left the room leaving Cole only to follow.

Phoebe and Paige made attempt to hide their shock as they stared at Cole from their position on the sofa wedging piper between them. Leo sat on one easy chair beside Phoebe while Cole sat across from them avoiding looking at any of them.

"So wait… me and Leo aren't even married" Phoebe asked for the fifth time this time keeping her voice down while the girls played in the sun room.

"Phebes" Piper groaned as Phoebe gave her a look holding tight to Leo's hand "what sorry but it's hard for me to imagine that… thinking that Millie and Jessie aren't even there in the other world" Phoebe shivered and reached over to kiss Leo on the cheek.

"The girls are real Phebes… their playing happily in the other room" Paige assured as Piper pulled her sister in for a hug.

"So this spell you cast… it was to get Phoebe back" Leo questioned narrowing his eyes while Cole flashed him a look glancing at Phoebe who was staring in the sun room.

"At first yes… but then, well lets just say there isn't much love lost with the other world Phoebe… she pretty much wanted me dead just like her sisters" Cole admitted catching the panic look in Piper's eyes before her sisters held her tighter.

"Honey we promise we don't want him dead" Paige assured as Phoebe nodded while Piper gave a shaky sigh.

"You were saying" Leo prompted as Cole lent forward and sighed "I guessed that I could never have Phoebe back not the way we used to be… in the end I just wanted to either end it or find a new beginning the family I always wanted" Cole admitted as Piper stiffened.

"So if you didn't want Phoebe back why did you come here" Paige asked as Cole flickered his eyes between Piper and Phoebe and then back again.

"I was sent to seduce one of the charmed ones… break your bond apart but" "you fell in love your human side fought back" Piper finished as Cole nodded.

"It happened the same way here but instead of Phoebe" "I fell in love with you it seems" Cole stated looking to Piper who held his stare.

"Still doesn't answer the question" "I thought… kinder of wondered what would have happened if I didn't fall in love with Phoebe if she wasn't the sister I was sent to get to" Cole stated as the sisters nodded before looking down.

"Mommy tired" Jessie mumbled as she walked into the room rubbing her eyes, Phoebe smiled before scooping the child up and holding her tightly to her.

"Uncle Cole" Mille questioned as she stood beside him looking up at him with wide eyes causing Cole to look a little fearful between her and the sisters.

"Millie… Uncle Cole isn't feeling too well sweetie how about you come here to daddy" Leo questioned as Millie furrowed her brow but never left Cole's side.

"Is that true uncle Cole… are you sick again… are you going to try and hurt aunty piper like before" Millie questioned as Cole stared at her noting how the sisters all watched with baited breath.

"No… I'm not going to hurt anyone… I'm… I hit my head really bad when the de- bad man attacked" Cole assured as Mille frowned before rolling her eyes.

"You mean the demon uncle Cole… bad men don't attack it's demons" Millie stated gaining a chuckle from her mother and aunts.

"Yeah the demon… well the demon hurt me but I promise I'm not going to hurt anyone" Cole assured as Millie beamed up at him before climbing up on to his lap. Cole looked up waiting for the sisters to drag the child away but instead found them watching him.

"Um… is she… I mean" "Cole we let you baby sit them" Phoebe declared as Cole nodded before Piper stood and pulled Mille from Cole's lap.

"How about you, Jessie daddy and uncle Cole go get those cookies we baked last night" Piper ordered as Leo took Jessie from Phoebe knowing this was code for the sisters to talk about witch problems.

"If your going to discuss me" "Cole please… just five minutes" Piper pleaded staring at Cole, he studied her for a few moments before nodding and taking Millie from her arms.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this and cheers for the reviews... don't worry just proof reading the next chapter. :D


	4. Chit Chat

Chapter four

Chit chat

Cole watched as Leo filled four glasses with milk while Millie helped her father place cookies onto the waiting plate. He couldn't help but smile, he knew how desperately Leo and Piper had wanted children… they were even expecting their first child.

"'ole are you sad" Jessie questioned as Cole looked at the three year old sitting in the chair beside him, smiling slightly he couldn't deny the innocence radiated off of her and Millie.

"No… no I'm not" Cole assured as Jessie furrowed her brow "but I's feel it… my tummy hurts" Jessie declared as Cole frowned before glancing to Leo who was watching the pair while listening to Millie.

"Her powers" Leo mouthed and Cole nodded looking back to the small child.

"I'm sorry… but I'm not feeling very well… I'll get better" Cole assured as Jessie nodded before holding her arms out to him, glancing to Leo once more Cole slowly picked the child up from her spot and sat her on his lap while her father brought the cookies over with Millie tagging behind.

From the other room Piper listened to her sisters half hearted as she watched the man she thought was her husband and her nieces.

"He could be dangerous… I mean if they wanted him dead" "No… I know Cole he isn't evil, I told you this before" Piper stated before glancing at her sisters.

"Yeah honey we know Cole is good… but this isn't our Cole he said so himself" Paige pointed out as Phoebe shivered again.

"I don't like it… thinking that in another world me and Leo never made it never had those girls" Phoebe didn't finish instead grabbed Paige's hand.

"How about we just go ahead with the plan… Leo goes up there with the kids and ask what happened you two get to work with the book and what Cole did with his spell" Piper ordered turning away from the kitchen.

"us… what are you going to do" Phoebe questioned as Piper sighed and looked at her "this morning me and Cole were talking about starting a family… I said the cursed words" Piper muttered as Paige and Phoebe raised an eyebrow each.

"I said things were finally going well for us… things would be ok" Piper explained as Phoebe sighed and stood up wrapping her sister in her arms.

"We'll get him back sweetie I swear… you'll get your family, with Cole" Phoebe promised as Piper sniffled before pulling away from her sister.

"I'll be at P3... Just call me if you get anything" "what about the demon" Paige asked jumping to her feet as Piper gave her a look.

"I blew him up before… besides I'll just call Cole" Piper bit her self off before shaking her head and walking towards the door.

"That's not good" "you heard her Phoebe this morning everything was ok, she and Cole had a future together. Now the guy in there would rather have a future with you" Paige stated as Phoebe groaned and gave her sister a look.

"We went through this before… me and Cole never had a thing. He was Piper's and I'm Leo's" Phoebe stated as Paige nodded before motioning to the kitchen "shall we" Paige ordered as Phoebe nodded.

Leo and Cole both looked up from the girls currently eating cookies when Phoebe and Paige walked into the kitchen.

"Where's piper" Leo questioned as Cole furrowed his brow wondering the same thing but he thought it wasn't his place.

"um she had to go out… Leo could you go up there and ask them if they know about this, I'm sure they do" Phoebe declared as Leo gave her a look.

"And take the girls… we're going to hit the book with Cole's help" Phoebe ordered as Cole frowned before looking to Phoebe.

"The book doesn't trust me… I already told you that this was my doing, I cast the spell and I have no way of undoing it now" Cole admitted as Phoebe flashed him a look but said nothing instead walking over to her daughters pressing a kiss to each of their heads.

"Have fun up there with the elders sweeties remember be good" Phoebe ordered taking Jessie from Cole while Leo stood taking his youngest daughter while holding Millie's hand.

Phoebe watched her family orb out before turning to Cole who was watching her "I just want this understood that if your evil… if you try anything we'll vanquished you, I love Piper but we both know she won't let anything happen to her family" Phoebe warned as Cole smirked before standing up. This was the Phoebe he remembered the one concerned with her family and willing to threaten him.

"I told you I can't undo this" "you can't but we can… we have to, you said that you loved me in the other world and even if you didn't come here to get me back you have to understand the love you have… Piper and our Cole have that… they gave up a hell of a lot to be together and it nearly cost Piper's life… I don't really care who you love or what you can't undo but I will bring my sister's husband back to her" Phoebe declared her tone breaking no argument.

"What if you can't" Cole challenged as Phoebe and Paige glanced to each other nodding their heads slightly before looking back to Cole.

"We always kept the spell to get rid of you… not that we don't trust OUR Cole but because we went through hell and Piper nearly lost her life and her soul because of it" Phoebe stated as Cole raised an eyebrow.

"So either way your going to get rid of me" "we would prefer to have our brother-in-law back, but if you did something to get rid of him then we will have to kill you" Phoebe told him in a tone of voice that made Cole remember her words from the basement all those months ago.

"And if you refuse we just strip your powers" Paige threatened as Cole looked at her before looking back to Phoebe seeing the determined looks in both their eyes.

He nodded before pointing to the stairs "Shall we then" Cole questioned before the three of them move to the attic.

* * *

First up thanks for the reviews and there will be a spell shortly... Will it work out... just have to wait a see. :D


	5. Spells and Dreams

Chapter five

Spells and dreams

* * *

Paige groaned as she flipped through the book one last time then threw her sister a look "nothing… nothing about these Avatars" Paige declared as Cole looked up from his place across the attic.

"I told you I could never call them they just appeared" Cole stated as Phoebe lifted her head for a moment from the notepad she was writing on before looking back down.

"if their not in the book then their new or really old" Phoebe offered before Paige stood and paced the room.

"That doesn't help Phebe's… if they had the power to do this then why didn't we know about it… I'm sure they would have been put in the book" Paige exclaimed as Phoebe sighed and looked to her sister.

"ok well until Leo comes back we have to focus on something besides the Avatars… we start with Cole and what spell he used" Phoebe pointed out as the two girls turned to Cole who looked between them.

"I shifted the world… myself to this world" "which I guess explains why OUR Cole hasn't come home yet… you shifted into his place I guess but why not in the underworld, that's where Cole was heading" Phoebe stated as Cole frowned.

"I was at the penthouse then shimmered over here" Cole pointed out as Paige and Phoebe threw each other a look before laughing out loud.

"Oh boy is Piper gonna be pissed" Paige laughed as Phoebe nodded before seeing Cole's confused look.

"The penthouse is the place Cole goes to summon demons to get them to talk… he did it when Millie was a baby once at the house and she orbed in just as you killed a demon. Our Cole slept on the sofa for a good month after that and said he would only do it at the penthouse" "which of course Piper hates because there is no way to know if you get hurt" Paige finished as the girls giggled.

Cole shook back the growl at the thought of any of the charmed ones telling him what to do anymore… he had thought that time was long over.

"So where did our Cole shift to… I mean if the other Cole is here where did ours go" Paige questioned as Phoebe lifted her eyebrow and looked to Cole.

"No where… at least I think he didn't, Our Cole is still here but his memories are buried" Phoebe declared as she stood and handing the notepad to Paige.

"A spell" Paige questioned as Cole walked over to them and frowned "what spell" he demanded as Phoebe and Paige flashed him a look.

"We told you we would bring our Cole back" Phoebe stated as Paige read through the spell "the power of three might work better" Paige offered as Phoebe shrugged looking to her sister.

"We might have to do with the power of two right now… Piper isn't in the best of moods I don't want to get her hopes up with this and have it fail" Phoebe stated as Cole shook his head.

"I'm not going to be your lap dog… nor Piper's" Cole snapped as Phoebe gave him a cold look before looking back to Paige.

"Phoebe" Paige started before she sighed and nodded holding the paper out to her while Cole looked with fear and loathing between the pair.

"I told you I'm not" "COLE… are you going to stand there and tell us you would rather be killed then have a chance at something you cast a spell for" Phoebe demanded as Cole glared at her clenching his fists.

"_Hear these words, hear our rhyme _

_Unbury the memories of a man once lost_

_Now forgotten _

_Bring back the man who belongs" _

Phoebe and Paige recited before Cole had a chance at stopping them, white lights swirled around him while he glared at the pair before pain coursed throughout him.

Sinking to his knees he cried out while the sisters stepped back watching with fear as he held his head listening to thoughts that wasn't his and seeing memories that he couldn't remember.

"You think it worked" Paige whispered before the lights vanished and Cole sat still on the ground while Phoebe swallowed hard. Before she could step forward Cole rose to his feet opening his hand to create a fire ball still glaring at the sisters.

"Paige" Phoebe exclaimed as she grabbed her sisters' hand ready to orb out but Cole simply shimmered out leaving the two speechless.

_Meanwhile at P3_

Piper cleaned; it was the only thing she could do while she attempted to understand what was going on. She stopped crying half an hour before hand, once she got to the club she made it three steps away from the stairs before her whole body slumped down and the tears coursed down her cheeks.

The memories of her time with Cole flashed before her, her meeting him… falling in love with him and then the feeling of betrayal as she found out why he was sent to them and who he truly was.

After all the years of fighting of nearly losing her family she had dared to hope that things were finally going to be ok.

Cole wasn't evil and her family were finally happy, Phoebe and Leo fought hard to be together before having two beautiful girls. Cole helped her getting over Prue's death and her new place as the eldest sister even helping her to accept Paige as a sister. But the time she was dry heaving with her sobs she didn't have the strength to try and imagine that it was all for nothing that Cole was gone and the stranger posing as her husband was in love with her sister.

Sighing Piper threw the rag in the bin and clutched her head, it wasn't the first time she swore off magic for messing up her life once more.

"Just once… just once I would like something to finally go our way" Piper muttered leaning her head on the bar.

"How about this witch" a voice rang out as Piper snapped her head up just into to see the energy ball fly at her. Jerking her hands up she managed to blow it up before glaring at the Uris demon she had thought she had destroyed this morning.

"Why won't you just die" Piper growled jerking her hands once more towards the demon but only managing to hit him on the arm.

"Is that all you got… at least make it hurt before I kill you" the demon drawled as Piper cursed her emotions knowing it would have been a stronger hit if she wasn't upset.

The demon threw another energy ball at her making her duck as glass showered over her, yelping when glass hit her head and caused blood to seep into her eyes.

"Damnit… COLE" Piper called out daring to peek over the bar and aiming a shot at the demon who ducked as the table exploded.

"COLE" Piper called again as she looked around spotting the phone, crawling towards it she jumped and threw a shot towards the demon again then ducking back down.

"LEO" Piper decided to try this time before snatching the phone up and dialling the manor's number.

"No help witch" the demon drawled as he blinked behind her and threw another energy ball at her making her roll out of the way only to be caught by the blast.

Piper jerked her hands towards the demon sending him flying backwards smiling slightly before pain flared up in her side.

"Don't worry witch I'm going to kill you" the demon snarled before he started towards the bar but suddenly stopped screaming before he burst into flames. Piper dragged herself to her feet holding a hand to her bleeding side to see Cole standing where the demon once was. His eyes snapping towards Piper before he lowered his hand.

"I heard you call me" Cole stated confused before Piper smiled tightly blinking the tears back "I'm glad… lets just hope Leo heard me too" Piper replied before her eyes rolled back and she slumped to the ground.

PCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPC

Cole didn't enjoy pacing, he hated it but at this moment it was the only thing he could do while Leo healed Piper up in her room and he was forced to wait along with the sisters.

He was also trying to understand what happened… one minute he was trying to stop Phoebe and Paige casting the spell when he was bombarded with memories of a life he knew differently. He was only able to hold to a certain few memories.

Like meeting Prue and Piper for the first time instead of Prue and Phoebe, he remembered meeting Piper and Phoebe in the book shop where he switched their books over. But despite the fact that he had gone there looking for Phoebe something about the memories and the feelings he knew it was Piper this time.

By the time the spell finished his head was throbbing and he could only think to take his anger out on Phoebe and Paige that was until he heard Piper's call.

She had called for him but what shocked him was the fact that he heard her, and as on instinct he shimmered to her only to find a demon attacking.

The fireball he created destroyed the demon threatening Piper and had created a sense of relief when Piper got to her feet, she was still alive.

"LEO STOP" Piper's voice exclaimed as she and Leo came down the stairs, Piper finally changed from her ruined clothes while Leo flustered behind her.

"I'm fine" "You felt dizzy" Leo declared as Piper rolled her eyes and turned to look at him "for a second… I'm fine now didn't fall down the stairs" Piper declared loudly as Phoebe and Paige got to their feet staring at the pair.

"I still" "Leo I'm fine… see no blood, no passing out you did a wonderful job" Piper stated before Phoebe and Paige raced over to their sister and engulfed her.

"What happened to calling us" Paige scolded as she pulled back and Piper gave her a look.

"I was trying to" "and what happened to just blowing the demon up" Phoebe scolded as Piper rolled her eyes.

"I was trying" Piper stated as Phoebe shook her head but Piper ignored her and looked at Leo.

"So what did the elders say… where is my husband" Piper demanded as Leo glanced to Cole who raised an eyebrow before looking to Piper.

"The Elders confirmed Cole's story… at least this Cole's story, he shifted himself into our world" "So how do we shift them back" Paige questioned as Leo looked down while Piper lowered her eyes letting her arms drop.

"We can't… that's what they said" Piper filled in for her brother-in-law while Phoebe and Paige snapped their eyes to Leo.

"He's still this worlds Cole but basically his memories have been wiped clean" "not all of them, the spell Phoebe and Paige cast made me remember some of them… let me hear Piper when she called" Cole stated as Piper stiffened before shaking her head.

"To hell with this I'm getting my husband back" Piper snapped as she turned and headed up the stairs while Paige attempted to follow her.

"Piper" "LEAVE ME ALONE" Piper ordered throwing her hands up before the grandfather clock exploded leaving everyone to stare after her.

"Great her powers have gone wacky" Phoebe muttered as Cole moved forward and Phoebe stepped in front of him.

"Leave her for tonight" "you think I was going after her" Cole questioned as Phoebe frowned before shaking her head stepping back to Leo.

"Force of habit… I'm just going to check on her and the girls" Phoebe declared before pressing a kiss to Leo's cheek and heading up the stairs.

"Night Phebe's… call me if something comes up" Paige ordered before she turned and looked at Cole sadly.

"Night Cole… Leo" Paige said before Cole raised an eyebrow "where are you going" Cole questioned as Paige threw him a look before nodding to her self.

"Home… my husband might wonder where I've been" Paige stated as Cole shot both eyebrows up while Leo sighed.

"Jason Dean… Phoebe's boss, she introduced them" Leo informed him before Paige smiled at him before orbing out leaving the two men alone.

"You should get some sleep I'll grab you some blankets" Leo ordered as Cole gave him a look before snorting.

"I'll go to the penthouse" "It's a demon trap… the demons know about it and they could attack you, Cole even if you don't remember anything about this world then trust that we do. Your not an evil demon here, if a demon comes after you it will be because your good and because your married to a charmed one" Leo told him firmly as Cole narrowed his eyes at him.

"The sofa isn't the best but I doubt you want to go back to your room" "I'll be fine… but tomorrow I'll find my own place" Cole snapped as he turned back to the sofa while Leo stared at him.

"You promised them… you promised me that you would never hurt this family again" Leo started as Cole looked at him smirking.

"Are you going to threaten me white lighter" "yes" Leo stated coldly causing Cole to look at him a new light before losing his smirk.

"I love Phoebe… I don't know what happened in your world and I don't want to know, because in this world I love Phoebe and we fought hard to get this far my daughters are my world and if you do anything to hurt that I will hurt you" Leo declared before he rubbed his head glancing towards the stairs.

"Piper and Paige are my family… this is my family" Leo admitted before looking at Cole causing him to swallow the remark he was going to say.

"And they are your family too Cole… despite everything that has happened Piper never gave up on you and your love, it nearly destroyed her but she held on" Leo told him calmly causing Cole to look down and sigh.

"Goodnight Cole" Leo said before he turned and walked up the stairs before Cole lent on the sofa and sighed.

"Why" Cole started causing Leo to stop and look at him "why could Piper fight for me… for our love and win. Why could Piper do all this and Phoebe couldn't" Cole asked before looking to Leo who thought for a few moments.

"Maybe you and Phoebe just wasn't meant to be… maybe what ever you had wasn't meant to last and in the end it didn't" Leo offered as Cole laughed bitterly.

"Maybe I'm just not meant to be here at all" "why… you said you wondered if you went after the wrong sister… what if you had fell in love with another one" Leo stated as Cole furrowed his brow wondering if that was possible.

"Look I may not know the sisters from your world but I know it's a good enough bet to believe that Piper is a fighter in your world… they all are, if they believe something is meant to be then they will fight for it. Phoebe wouldn't give up on your love unless she didn't believe in it" Leo pointed out as Cole looked down again.

Hadn't she said the same thing to him… their love wasn't meant to be, nothing good could come from it.

If that was true then how could his love for piper be any different… how could one sister fight for him more then the other.

"goodnight Cole" Leo offered again before he ascended the stairs leaving Cole in his own thoughts before blankets and a pillow was orbed on to the sofa causing Cole to chuckle to himself.

PCPCPCPCPPCPCPCPC

_He rolled over groaning when the sunlight hit his face, throwing an arm over his face he raised an eyebrow when he felt the other side of the bed empty. _

_Lifting his head he smirked when he saw the bent head of a charmed sister at the foot of the bed cursing and dragging things out. _

"_It's early" he muttered before Piper snapped her head up and blew some hair from her face "I know… remember I have to head into the club" Piper stated as she stood holding one shoe in her hand. _

"_Millie was trying out her orbing skills" he declared as Piper narrowed her eyes before smiling lightly. _

"_And being her favourite uncle you no doubt helped" Piper challenged as he laughed and sat up in bed watching with amusement as she waved the shoe around. _

"_Well I am their favourite uncle" "you're their only uncle who uses magic unless Jason has failed to mention something to us" Piper retorted before he smiled brightly and held his hand out. _

_She narrowed her eyes once more when her other shoe shimmered into his hand and he held it out to her. _

"_You have to get a new hobby, one that isn't using my clothes to entertain my nieces" Piper threw at him as she walked around the bed and reached for her shoe. _

"_Their my nieces too" he pointed out as Piper grabbed her shoe while he grabbed her and dragged her back into the bed and pinned her down making her squeal. _

"_COLE" she exclaimed before he pressed kisses to her neck "I do have other hobbies… I'm doing one right now" he whispered in a husky tone causing Piper to wriggle beneath his grasp. _

"_This is not a hobby" "What making out with my wife" he questioned against her neck making her shiver. _

"_No making your wife late… besides I thought you done this hobby plenty last night" Piper declared as he pulled himself up and propped himself over her. _

"_I will never get bored with this hobby" he suggested with a seductive tone causing her to giggle and snake her arms around his neck. _

"_I can always shimmer us to the club" he offered as Piper rolled her eyes smacking him lightly around the back of the head. _

"_We can't do that little hobby mister" Piper ordered as he growled and pressed his lips against hers, smirking when she mewled in the back of her throat. _

"_Cole" she muttered as he trailed kisses along her neck while his hand crept up under her top, she wriggled again before he growled and pinned her down further. _

"_Cole stop… really I need to go to the club and it's not like there's any point to that lock on our door… not when three members of this house can orb in when they feel like it" Piper pointed out as he pulled back pouting. _

"_I thought we agreed on practising" Cole whined as Piper lifted an eyebrow and smirked. _

"_I don't think we need to practise" Piper giggled as Cole wriggled his eyebrows "Oh I don't know… it's really tough trying to make babies, I don't want us to mess it up so the more practise the better" Cole declared as Piper rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away. _

"_Cole we'll have a baby… but the baby making will have to wait till tonight" Piper ordered as Cole groaned and rolled over allowing her to get up with a smirk. Cole rubbed his face while Piper slipped her shoes on, however he missed the smirk she sent him before looping a finger around his waist line and dragging him up. _

_Before he could say anything she pressed her lips against his, threading her fingers through his hair she tilted his head to deepen the kiss causing him to growl while his hands fisted at her shirt. _

_Before he could drag her back to the bed she pulled away and pressed a kiss to his forehead offering him a bright innocence smile. _

"_Get some rest the girls will be up here the moment they see me" Piper ordered as she walked away from him grabbing her purse while Cole playfully glared at her. _

"_Tease" he growled as Piper flashed him another smile before opening their door and stepping out throwing him a look. _

"_Just a preview for tonight… baby making and all" Piper quipped before she grinned at the rushing feet racing along the hallway. _

* * *

So sorry about the update... to be honest I was going through my laptop and found this and saw that I had yet to add the next couple of chapters I have writte. Hope you enjoy.


	6. Late night chats

Chapter seven

late night chats

* * *

Cole sat up with a start, his breath coming out in pants while he scanned his surroundings. With a heavy sigh he lent back into the sofa and stared at the ceiling.

It wasn't a dream… it was a memory of the morning before, his morning with Piper. Rubbing his face he snapped his hand away when he felt the cool band around his finger and stared at it.

It was the same one Phoebe had given him but in this world he hadn't promised to love Phoebe forever… he promised Piper and right now she was mourning the thought that her husband was gone forever.

Hearing the squeak of the stairs Cole sat up only to make Phoebe gasp and clutch her chest before narrowing her eyes at him.

"You scared me" she muttered before moving over to the sofa and sighing looking Cole over making him study her.

She was different from his phoebe, there was no distrust in her face but there was none of the spark of a free spirit rather just a content look. With a twist he knew that wasn't down to him, it was all to do with Leo and their children.

"Did I wake you" Phoebe whispered standing at the end of the sofa while Cole lent back and shook his head.

"No… dreams" he muttered before flashing her a look "because of the spell you cast" Cole declared as Phoebe blushed slightly and ducked her head.

"I'm sorry about that but we needed something… besides if we didn't Piper would have died" Phoebe pointed out as Cole swallowed hard.

"Leo would of gone to her" "but you vanquished the demon" Phoebe pointed out as Cole sighed and sat up moving his legs to offer Phoebe some space.

"is she ok" Cole didn't know why he asked or even if he had any right but it… just felt right to ask. Phoebe smiled tightly before sitting down with a thud and rubbed her forehead letting her shoulders slump forward.

"No… but that can be expected, she's dealing as best as she can" Phoebe admitted before looking to him.

"Cole… you have to understand" "this world is different" Cole finished remembering his little chat with Leo earlier.

"Yes it is… look I know telling you over and over again what you and Piper went through won't help you remember but it helps us remember that _OUR_ Cole isn't evil… hasn't been evil for a long time now" Phoebe admitted as Cole shot her a look before looking down.

"I don't understand how you can trust him" Cole declared as Phoebe gave him a look but bit back the retort she wanted to make.

"We just do ok" Phoebe instead offered as Cole shrugged and let his shoulders slump before he looked up wards and sighed.

"Are they happy" Cole questioned as Phoebe furrowed her brow looking to the ground before nodding.

"Yeah… they are, at least as happy as you can get in this family" Phoebe offered with a slight smile before looking at him.

"You came into our lives ready to destroy us… you- he… the triad sent Belthazor to seduce Piper and break us apart in order to kill us" Phoebe explained before rubbing her eyes.

"We trusted him at first… what else could we do he was nice and he treated Piper with so much love and happiness that we were happy she was finally getting over… well… HIM" Phoebe admitted scowling at a memory.

"Who" Cole asked raising his eyebrow watching Phoebe with interest, he was sure in his world there was no one special in Phoebe's life before he arrived, and if it happened pretty much the same way here then Piper shouldn't have had anyone in her life.

"Dan… he was our next door neighbour, when me and Leo finally got married we set Piper and Dan up, he was the prefect guy… we thought he was great" Phoebe stated as Cole remained silent.

"He was a demon" Cole offered after a few moments but Phoebe laughed and shook her head, there was nothing light nor happy about her laugh.

"That would have made it so much easier… if he was a demon, we could have vanquished his sorry ass" Phoebe admitted clenching her fists.

"You have to understand that we wasn't there for her… and that hurt more then anything because Piper needed us. She moved in with him and we were all caught up in our own lives that we didn't know anything… until she lost the baby" Phoebe chocked out rubbing her eyes and holding her self.

"Of course Dan appeared as the supportive guy, he held her when she cried… she always blamed herself because she didn't call us instead she just took the demon out herself… Leo was too late to save the baby but Piper lived but I think she didn't want to" Phoebe bit back the sob before shaking her head.

"We didn't know about their fights… a few weeks after she lost the baby she was out fighting demons like there was no tomorrow and that's when the fights started between her and Dan… it was Leo who discovered it. A demon attacked us and I sent Leo to go get Piper, he didn't sense Dan until it was too late… Dan was surprised that Leo just appeared and Piper didn't seem surprised by it" Phoebe buried her head into her hands and let her shoulders shake.

"Leo shouldn't have taken her back after we killed the demon… me and Prue should have made her stay but we didn't we let her go back and try and explain to him. That's when it started, he just attacked her never gave her a chance to use her powers… when Leo finally got the call she was already half dead" Phoebe turned her glistening eyes towards Cole who looked away and glared at the floor fighting the urge to create a fireball and destroy something.

Despite knowing that Piper hated him in his world he couldn't think anyone of trying to hurt piper like that… after she lost the one thing she always wanted.

"Dan was already gone… Piper was pretty much out of it, if Leo was a few second late… she was never the same after that night, she didn't trust anyone any more… not even us" Phoebe told him as Cole clenched his fists and focused hard on the ground, not caring to even try to understand why his heart was breaking.

"For the longest time we were worried that she had given up hope… of ever trying to have a happy life again until you came along" Phoebe bit herself off with a laugh before shaking her head.

"Even when Piper turned you down you kept coming back… we thought it was funny, here was this seemingly perfect guy who was going to any lengths to go out with her and she wasn't interested" Phoebe sighed.

"The bookstore" "you remember that" Phoebe asked as Cole nodded not bothering to tell her he remembered two different versions of that.

"Me and Leo were alrtold the elders our little secret and helped them take Leo away for me" Phoebe stated looking away again.

"I had to fight hard to prove that we could make it work… this marriage, our jobs as witches and being a mother. Piper needed time away… it was hard knowing I was pregnant when she lost… what she lost and so you came back into our lives and well Piper was happy again. Leo came back, and when you couldn't break us apart you were going to help steal our baby" Phoebe informed him before she stood and paced.

"But you couldn't go through with it… you already fell in love with Piper by then and she had fallen for you… she had to choose between you or us… the night Millie was born you came to the manor just as the other demons arrived. Piper knew she would have to vanquished you if you tried to take Millie but instead you just said sorry and killed the demons before disappearing for months. You were wanted by then because you killed the triad and turned against the demons… Piper was a mess and we nearly lost her when she turned into a mermaid" Phoebe stated as Cole smirked.

"You didn't have Paige around to hunt me down then" "no it was Prue in fact… she hated you for what you did but she also knew she wasn't going to lose her sister… nither you or Piper would ever tell us how you got Piper from staying a mermaid, but she came back to us" Phoebe admitted before looking out the window at the dark night.

"We didn't know that Piper was still seeing you… we thought she was trying to move on until of course you arrived at the manor nearly dead. Of course we hated the fact that Piper still loved you but she promised us that she would kill you if you hurt us… and then you promised that you couldn't and wouldn't hurt our family again. Then Prue died and Leo had to chose between me and her… Piper felt it was her fault because she went after you and wasn't there to help save Prue" Phoebe carried on before looking back to Cole.

"You helped her a lot during that time… helped her grieve Prue's death and accept Paige despite the fact that Paige never really trusted you" Phoebe stated as Cole snorted at the thought that Paige would never fully trust him in any world.

"Things were finally going ok… I was pregnant with Jessie you and Piper were getting married and even Paige was doing ok as our lost sister and a charmed one. But then the Source attacked… his Seer offered you the chance to kill the Source and save us… but Piper knew something was wrong, you two had this connection and she went after you vanquishing the Seer with your help before we finally stopped the Source" Phoebe told him as Cole shook his head.

If that was true then he never took the Hollow into him and never became the next source, but he couldn't understand how Piper could stop that and Phoebe couldn't.

"I never took the Hollow in" "no… you brought Piper back and you nearly died keeping him away from us long enough for us to say the generation spell" Phoebe admitted as Cole nodded looking down.

"And we lived happily ever after" Cole muttered as Phoebe snorted and shook her head "of course we didn't… you were tormented by Barbus, was driven half insane and refused to return to the manor after you nearly killed Piper. But Piper was stubborn and said it was either marry her or be stripped of your powers" Phoebe admitted with a smirk.

"That worked" Cole asked as Phoebe shrugged her shoulders waving a hand towards him "Your still here with your powers aren't you" Phoebe questioned as Cole smirked and said nothing more.

"Things weren't easy… the elders didn't like the fact that a charmed one was marrying a demon but well like I said Piper was stubborn near enough swore the elders off if she couldn't marry you" Phoebe admitted as Cole smirked, it wasn't just Piper who was stubborn all the sisters were that's what made living at the manor so fun.

"That's why I cast the spell Cole… if you try and hurt us then I will kill you but if your good and still can't remember we won't hurt you" Phoebe admitted as Cole looked at her shocked.

"Yes what happened in the past still means something but you proved so much in these past few years… your uncle to my girls Godfather to Millie and before yesterday you were so in love with Piper you would have died for her" Phoebe stated as Cole sighed and looked away.

"I better get back to bed" Phoebe admitted as she headed towards the stairs but stopped beside the sofa, smiling she quickly offered Cole a tight hug before pulling back. Patting his shoulder she headed towards the stairs and back to bed while Cole sat there.

After a few moments he stood up and shimmered up stairs, standing he watched as his supposed wife slept. He didn't know why seeing her curled up on top of the covers clutching her pillow tightly twisted his heart.

He was trying to understand how he could fall in love with Piper…for years it had always been about Phoebe and he's need to make her love him, Phoebe had always been everything for him.

Piper was attractive, Cole wouldn't be half human, hell he wouldn't be half demon, if he didn't notice that but he was always sure it was Phoebe's beauty that caught his eye.

Stepping around the bed Cole bent before the eldest sister studying her pained face, there was plenty of times he had seen her in her Pj's and he would be a liar to say it wasn't something to enjoy but she had always been off limits.

He smirked as he dared to brush a strand of her dark hair back watching her flinch a little but never wake up. He even had to admit that he enjoyed watching her fluster in the kitchen, the way she would snap or smear some baking indigents across her face.

But could that be enough for him to love her… he watched as her mouth twisted a little and he remembered that Piper always had the brightest of smiles out of the sisters… Prue had a strong one Phoebe always had a beautiful smile and Paige had an innocent one but Piper's was and probably always would be the brightest smile.

Shaking his head Cole stood up and stepped away from her, no matter what his emotions was they always messed up once he was around the sisters. He headed to the door and unlocked it before opening it gently, casting a look over Piper he smirked.

Cole didn't understand why he knew Piper preferred the door stay unlocked, he guessed that the voices telling him that the girls liked to wake them up was just apart of the spell.

"Cole" the whisper made Cole freeze before he watched as Piper turned over in her sleep reaching for the other side of the bed no doubt reaching for her husband. Swallowing hard Cole walked out closing the door as gently as he could before heading back down stairs.

* * *


	7. A New day

Chapter Seven

A new day

* * *

Cole groaned as he slowly woke, luckily after leaving Piper he had found a dreamless sleep… a first for him in months.

Looking around he remembered just why he was sleeping on the sister's sofa… the previous day came flooding back to him.

He cast the spell… he shifted to a world where he was meant to be in love with Piper and he was still good. Dragging himself up with the still fresh memories he made his way to the kitchen in search of coffee.

At least the sisters still craved coffee because there was still a fresh pot waiting for him as he lent against the counter. As he sipped his coffee he waited for the rush of activity before he caught sight of the refrigerator, strolling over to it he saw a post it note… several in fact all addressed to him.

And all in Phoebe's handwriting.

'Cole,

I'm at work… the girls are with Paige… Leo is up there.

Piper was in the attic, try to speak to her… give the spell a chance.'

Below that one Cole smirked when he saw what Phoebe had hastily written.

'Cole,

Destroy the top note in case Piper sees it.

We both know what a pissed witch can do'

Chuckling to himself Cole glanced towards the coffee pot, with a sigh he grabbed a second cup and poured some coffee into it before shimmering up to the attic.

Sitting on the floor Piper had the book before her and her back to him, with a smile Cole looked to the door and noted it had been locked.

"Coffee" Cole questioned causing Piper to jump up and jerk her hands up causing a birdcage to explode before she glared at Cole who bit back the laugh.

"It was locked for a reason" Piper growled lowering her hands and winching at the damage she had caused.

"I shimmered besides I figured you would be up here" "really and the note had nothing to do with that" Piper quipped as Cole cleared his throat and lowered his eyes.

"Thought so" Piper declared as she walked over to the birdcage and sighed running a hand through her loose hair.

Glancing to Cole she studied him for a moment before turning back towards the book while Cole watched her every move.

"Coffee is still on offer" Cole stated again before he walked over to her slowly while Piper sat down her shoulders more stiffer then when Cole entered.

"Just leave it over there" Piper ordered over her shoulder before leaning over the book and the notes she had spread out around her.

With a loud sigh Cole walked over to her and bent down beside putting the coffee in full view of her, he glanced at the spells she had started then left.

"It no use" "it's all I can do" Piper snapped as Cole sighed standing again looking around the attic.

"Look could you just not be here please… it's already hard as it, I just… I just have to do something; at least feel like I'm doing something" Piper ordered as her shoulders slumped and a quiver entered her voice.

"Piper I did this and now I can't undo this" "SO WHAT" Piper growled as she jumped to her feet glaring at him. Cole flinched back only half waiting for the attack to come.

"What, Cole, am I meant to do… just sit back let my marriage fall apart and start all over again while you mope over my sister" Piper demanded with fury while Cole watched her silently.

"I can't… ok I just can't, I thought I had something to hold on to… my love for you can't be forgotten that quickly ok" Piper all but bellowed at him before her shoulders sagged and tears sprung to her eyes.

"I'm dealing with this the only way I know how to… magic did this and it's the only way I can think to make it better" Piper muttered as she wiped the tears away.

"Piper" "NO… just don't ok, nothing you can say will make this feel better… make knowing my husband isn't here but is" Piper sobbed now as Cole swallowed hard and put the coffee cup down.

"I just… I'm trying… but it's hard" Piper cried as Cole made his way over to her not fighting the instinct to hold her.

"Cole just go away" Piper cried before Cole wrapped his arms around her causing her to struggle against him while he held her tighter. He was never good a comforting anyone but seeing Piper crying he just wanted to try.

"please… stop" Piper pleaded as more tears fell, slowly her struggles stopped and she clung to him as the sobs broke through her chest.

Pressing small kisses to her head he waited until the sobs eased to small chokes and her shoulders stilled.

"Why can't you remember" Piper whispered as Cole lent his chin on her head and tightened his hold on her, for the briefest of moments wishing he could remember.

"Piper" "don't just hold me… please" Piper pleaded as Cole nodded silently running his fingers through her hair.

"You'll go back to the penthouse won't you" Piper questioned as Cole clenched his jaw before nodding again. It was one thing to watch Phoebe and Leo live out a happy ever after but to sit by and watch as Piper's world crumbled down around her.

"I won't hurt you I promise" Cole assured meaning it for the first time in months… he didn't think he would have the energy to hurt them again, he didn't think he could hurt Piper anymore then he already was.

"It's too late… you already have" Piper muttered before she pushed him back wiping at her eyes turning away from him.

"Piper" "please just go" Piper ordered as she walked away from him and collected the notes she had made and screwed them up. Cole watched with a heavy heart and she picked the book up and place it back on it's stand.

With a small nod he shimmered away catching the new tears rolling down Piper's face.


	8. Three Weeks

Chapter eight

Three weeks

* * *

Three weeks had passed for him since his arrival in this world, Cole had moved back into the penthouse and it slowly resembled it's old self. He however reframed from decorating it with pictures of happier times.

That of course didn't stop Phoebe and Paige from bringing pictures and gifts from Millie and Jessie to the place and leaving them around.

Cole had expected the sisters to leave him alone, not even bother with him again but he found that he was mistaken as Phoebe brought food over to him while Paige dragged him to the manor for dinners with the family apart from Piper.

In fact he had seen less of Piper then he had of Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Paige's husband Jason Dean and he didn't know why that hurt so much.

He thought that without her it wouldn't be so confusing but in fact it had made it worse. His dreams were engulfed with memories that wasn't his own.

He knew she had also reframed from calling him when she was in trouble which he discovered had happened at least twice in the three weeks. When Paige told him off handed that Piper needed to be healed after finding a demon in the club Cole was shocked when he accidentally blew up a plant Phoebe had brought him.

With a heaved sigh Cole dragged himself to his feet and stared out across the bay while the night descended, he didn't want to admit it that he was actually enjoying the feeling of being apart of a family again.

Millie and Jessie had engulfed his heart and for a time he wondered if it was because they were Phoebe's children.

"Uncle Cole" a voice called as Cole spun round just in time to see Phoebe, Leo, Millie and Jessie orb into his penthouse. Millie was the first away from her parents and threw her self into her uncles waiting arms.

Jessie was placed on the ground and raced after her sister being caught gracefully by her uncle who grinned brightly at the girls.

"I was just thinking about you guys" Cole declared as the girls giggled and hugged Cole tighter while Phoebe beamed at them.

"Cole we need a favour" Phoebe stated as Leo put a bag down by the sofa clenching his jaw shut while Cole raised an eyebrow.

"What demon do you need me to go after" Cole asked as he put Millie down but held Jessie tightly to him while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Not you us" Phoebe stated as she watched with a smile as Millie raced around the penthouse while Leo watched her.

"Ok so what do you need" Cole asked with a frown as Phoebe flashed him her innocence look that Cole knew so well.

"It's just for a few hours… the girls have been fed" Phoebe started as Cole shook his head putting Jessie back on the ground.

"what about Paige" "in Hong Kong with Jason… it's a second honeymoon" Phoebe stated as Cole frowned.

"Piper" "at the club and I'm not leaving my kids there" Phoebe snapped as Cole rolled his eyes then looked at both Leo and Phoebe who gave him the pleading look.

"Cole we wouldn't ask if this wasn't an emergency" Phoebe stated before Leo looked up then sighed moving closer to Phoebe.

"She's calling again we have to go" Leo stated flickering his eyes to Cole who shook his head again looking as the girls played amongst themselves.

"Well why can't me and Leo go" "because the demon needs a charmed one to vanquish it and she's Leo's charge" Phoebe stated as Cole sighed once more before nodding slowly.

"Great we won't be long… but if we are we'll pick the girls up tomorrow" Phoebe chirped rushing to her daughters and giving them both a kiss.

"Behave for uncle Cole" Phoebe ordered before she and Leo orbed out leaving Cole to stand there speechless.

"Uncle Cole can we watch Mermaid" Millie asked as Cole looked at them biting back the groan, they had got him again.

"I haven't got that one" "We have" Millie chirped before the DVD orbed into her hands and Cole gave her a small smile before nodding to the TV.

_Hong Kong_

Paige looked up when Phoebe and Leo orbed into the hotel room before grinning at her sister and brother-in-law.

"Any problems" Paige asked as Phoebe shook her head taking the glass of wine from her sister while Leo looked at them.

"I don't like this" Leo admitted before Jason walked back into the room and grinned bright, sliding beside his wife and pressing a kiss to her head.

"Leo haven't you learnt by now that the sisters always get their way" Jason asked as Leo sighed and Phoebe beamed up at him.

"Honey it's for their own good… remember we agreed that if we could do anything to help bring Cole's memories back we would" Phoebe stated as Leo sighed again.

"But Cole can't baby sit the girls without Piper's help" Leo pointed out as Paige and Jason settled onto the sofa and watched the white lighter try to win against his wife.

"That's the point… in about an hour the girls would have run circles around Cole and he will have to ask Piper for her help" Phoebe declared as she settled down on the other sofa while Leo looked to Paige and Jason for help.

"Don't get us involved in this domestic" Paige ordered as Leo rolled his eyes while Phoebe grinned with triumphant.

"Cole loves the girls but we both know that they have him wrapped around their little fingers… beside it will be good for us to have a night together" Phoebe stated as Leo slowly sat beside her and Paige grinned up at her husband.

"But what about demons" "Cole won't let anything happen to the girls" Paige injected as Jason nodded giving his brother-in-law an apologetic look.

"sorry man but even I know that… seeing this new Cole over the past three weeks it's clear that he loves them enough to not let anything happen" Jason added as Leo shot him a look before settling back with his wife.

"Fine but" "no buts now just enjoy Hong Kong" Phoebe ordered as Leo nodded.

* * *


	9. Happy Familes?

Chapter nine

Happy families?

* * *

Cole smiled slightly when he heard the girls giggling along with Little Mermaid, after the first ten minutes he was debating calling Leo back but knew it was useless as he wouldn't hear. He then debated calling Phoebe's cell or even Paige's.

After half an hour he decided he could look after two little girls… he had faced the triad and worse demons.

"NOT HERE" Millie bellowed causing Cole to race back from his room to find Millie racking through the over night bag her father had brought while Jessie watched the TV with half lidded eyes.

"What" Cole questioned as Millie turned watery eyes to him sniffling back her tears "my bear… he isn't here" Millie stated as Cole frowned and walked over to the young girl glancing to the stuff she had already dragged out of her bag.

"I'm sure it's just at the manor… we'll get it later" Cole assured before Millie gave him a gapping look before shaking her head sending her brown curls flying.

"I WANT HIM NOW" Millie demanded as Cole sighed and stood ready to face an upset five year old.

"Millie" Cole started but the young girl shook her head again before orbing out leaving Cole to stare at the spot she had just been in.

"Damnit" Cole cursed before Jessie looked at him and he sighed "sorry bad word… come on Jessie we have to go get your sister" Cole ordered before he scooped the little girl up and shimmered to the Manor.

All was dark and as Cole placed Jessie down Millie came bounding down the stairs holding a tattered teddy bear in her hands.

"Found him" Millie chirped as Cole walked over to her with a stern look while she simply beamed up at him.

"I orbed all by myself uncle Cole" Millie chirped as Cole shook his head "that's not the point Millie… you shouldn't orb any where without me" Cole ordered as Millie looked down and nodded her head slowly.

With a sigh Cole scooped her up and grinned at her "come on we'll go back to the penthouse" "can't we stay here uncle Cole… please" Millie pleaded before Jessie walked over to them and tugged at Cole's free hand.

"Tired" she mumbled before a yawn engulfed her and Cole heaved a sigh and nodded before leading her into the living room. Putting Millie on the sofa he grabbed Jessie and made her giggle with a kiss to the forehead before sitting down beside them.

"Mermaid" Jessie asked as Cole rolled his eyes and nodded before Millie orbed the DVD once more and Cole bit back the grin before he put it on for them.

PCPCPCPCPCPCPCPC

Piper sighed as she closed the door, she loved her job but there was times that she was sure running a club was just as hard as being a full time witch. As she headed towards the stairs she frowned and came to a stop when she saw the TV still on, knowing her sister wouldn't let the kids stay up this late she ventured in only to find Jessie and Millie both curled up fast asleep on either side of Cole.

Smiling slightly she couldn't help but stare at the trio for a short while before looking down and moving around to pick Jessie up.

She didn't need to fool her self anymore then she already was doing, Cole at least her Cole was gone and her heart was already breaking as it was.

Stroking Millie's hair she watched with a small smile as the girl opened her heavy eyes and looked at her aunt.

"Honey time for bed" Piper ordered as Millie nodded sleepily before she climbed from the sofa and followed her aunt up stairs.

"What about Uncle Cole" Millie asked as Piper flickered her eyes towards the man still asleep on the sofa before brushing Millie's hair back.

"I'll wake him up in a little while" Piper assured as Millie nodded half asleep before dragging her feet along.

"I promise we won't wake him up early" Millie promised as Piper swallowed hard but said nothing to the little girl.

The girls were finding it just as hard as Piper was not having Cole around the manor, though they had said nothing to either their parents or aunts Piper knew that the girls were just as worried about losing their uncle as Piper was about losing her husband.

After settling the girls into their bed and taking her time getting changed Piper thought that by then that Cole would have woken up and realised she was home and left. She hated having to avoid him but it was the only way she could deal with the whole thing without bursting out into tears every time she saw or spoke to him. But by the time she came down stairs Cole had simply laid down and was still sound asleep causing Piper to swallow hard before gathering some blankets from the cupboard beneath the stairs and slowly lay them over Cole fighting back the urge to run her fingers through his hair.

As she pulled back Cole sighed in his sleep and pried one eye open to stare up at her with bleary eyes "the girls" he questioned as he closed his eyes again while Piper looked down.

"Asleep… don't worry" she assured as Cole nodded before settling into the sofa and sighing again.

"I'll come up to bed soon" Cole promised as he was already drifting back to sleep while Piper stared at him frozen to the spot.

Blinking the tears back she quickly made it back up to her room before the sobs broke her down, crawling into her bed she buried herself beneath the covers and cried as hard as she could feeling her heart break a little more.


	10. New Jobs and birthday party

Chapter Ten

New Jobs and birthdays

* * *

Another two weeks had passed since the night Phoebe, Leo, Paige and Jason attempted to make Cole remember his love for Piper.

In those two weeks Piper had also given up most of her attempts to get her husband back, in stead she would spend a few hours going over the book with the hopes of finding a spell that might help them.

Cole found himself at the manor each night enjoying family meals, even watching Phoebe and Leo enjoy their married life didn't hurt as much as it first did.

The only thing that still hurt was the fact that he saw Piper's heartache each time he saw her, she rarely spoke to him and as soon as dinner was finished she would always come up with an excuse to go to the club just to avoid him.

It was during these two weeks that Cole had let slip to Leo that he was at a lose end without having a full time job to which Paige jumped in and said they needed a lawyer at the Social Services and he would be great for the job.

Cole simply laughed and said the last time wasn't building his confidence up, Paige told him that he never worked with her before.

After having both sister's wear him down he finally said yes with the warning that it wasn't going to work out well.

"COLE" Paige called once more before her brother-in-law shimmered into the dinning room glaring at her.

"It's a tie Cole… for a job… jeeze it's like your meeting Grams and Mom all over again" Paige muttered as she slumped at the Manors table picking at the muffins laid out by Piper.

"Why did we have to meet here again" Cole asked as he settled at the table adjusting his tie while Paige chewed.

"Jason's at work already… I can't cook and Phoebe wants to talk about Millie's birthday" Paige reminded him before Phoebe walked into the dinning room heading straight for the coffee.

"Where do those girls find the energy" Phoebe demanded as Paige rolled her eyes and sighed "you honey… really how many times do we have to go through this" Paige asked as Phoebe shot her a half hearted glare while Cole snorted into his coffee.

Mille orbed into her usual seat just as Leo and Jessie came down the stairs "Mille I told you to wait for me" Leo ordered as Millie shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the cereal pouring herself a large amount.

"Oh bacon" Leo exclaimed as he placed Jessie in her high chair and grabbed some bacon while Phoebe shrugged into her coffee.

"Please no one wait for me" Piper declared as she brought the last plate in and threw her sisters a look to which they just shrugged.

"Jessie waited" Mille chirped as Piper laughed and sat down avoiding looking at Cole who ate silently.

"White lighters are pigs" Phoebe exclaimed as she watched her husband, sister and daughters eat their breakfast while Piper and Cole chuckled.

"It's the calories we burn" Paige declared around a mouthful of eggs while her eldest sister gave her a reproachful look.

"Paige swallow then speak" Piper ordered as she grabbed the coffee and Leo grabbed the newspaper "Leo… breakfast, eat then read" Phoebe ordered as she cleaned Jessie up while Cole smirked.

"So Piper birthday dinner for the birthday girl… still ok with it" Phoebe asked as Millie beamed at her family and Cole ruffled her hair.

"Yeah but it better not be like last time… I ended up in the kitchen for most of it" Piper stated as Phoebe rolled her eyes and gave Paige a look.

"If you remember you kicked us out" "only because you burnt the cookies and Paige couldn't keep her hands of Jason… he's not allowed to help" Piper stated as Leo and Cole both snorted then choked on their coffees.

"Like these two were any help… they played with the toys more then Millie did" Phoebe exclaimed as Piper gave Leo a look before looking at Cole then shrugged.

"I'll start early" "two days should be enough" Cole offered as Phoebe and Paige laughed while Piper threw him a look before looking back to her sisters.

"Fine… Leo and Cole will decorate the house while we clean" Phoebe offered as Cole and Leo threw her a look.

"What with your powers it will go quicker" "personal gain" Leo offered as Phoebe gave him a look to which he swallowed.

"I want Princesses" Millie declared as everyone nodded with a roll of their eyes knowing it wouldn't be the last time she stated what she wanted for her birthday.

Slowly the table descended in to silence before Millie looked between Piper and Cole then furrowed her brows.

"Aunt Piper" Millie questioned as Piper looked to her niece and smiled at her "yeah honey" Piper answered before Millie sat up a little and looked between the pair again.

"Are you and Uncle Cole going to get a divorce" Millie asked winching when forks, cups and plates all jerked and Leo snorted into his coffee.

"Millie" Paige and Phoebe exclaimed while Piper refused to look at either her niece or husband while Cole looked at his niece.

"Honey… it's a grown up thing" Piper started as Millie frowned once more before Cole cleared his throat and looked at Millie.

"No we're not Millie… me and your aunt Piper are just working things out" "because of the demon attack" Millie asked as Cole glanced to Piper to see the stunned look on her face before he looked back to Millie.

"Yeah… that demon really hurt me" Cole told her as Millie nodded before smiling at him "so you and aunt Piper aren't going to leave each other" Millie asked as Leo looked shocked at his eldest daughter.

"Millie where did you hear that word" Leo demanded as Millie snapped her eyes to her father "Lucy at play school said it… her parents are getting a divorce and she cried a lot and so did her mom and I don't want aunt Piper or Uncle Cole to be upset like that" Millie exclaimed as Cole laughed before lifting Millie on to his lap.

"Don't worry honey… I promised not to hurt your aunt and I won't" Cole promised before looking to Piper who was staring in shock at him. Glancing around the table he quickly ducked his head when he saw Phoebe and Paige beaming at him.

"Um… shouldn't we be leaving Paige" Cole asked suddenly as the youngest charmed one glanced at her watch and jumped up from the table.

"You best move too Phebe's my husband is only so tolerant" Paige ordered as Phoebe groaned but stood up anyway before looking to Piper who was staring at her plate.

"You sure about looking after the kids" Phoebe asked as Piper snapped her head up and nodded her face flushing.

"Of course go" Piper ordered as she stood up from the table clearing dishes while Leo stood and kissed Phoebe's cheek before pressing kisses to each of the girls heads.

"Be good… I'll be home for dinner or a demon attack" Leo offered as the sisters rolled their eyes before he orbed out.

"Right dude we're driving to work" Paige ordered as she kissed her nieces heads and hugged both her sisters.

"Me and Jason won't be here for dinner… unless he has to work late again" Paige stated as she threw Phoebe a look while she looked at her with innocence.

"Hey it isn't my fault that your husband didn't like my work… I was having an off day" "you told someone to get a life" Paige reminded her as Phoebe shrugged and smiled brightly at her sister.

"Just get in the car… jeeze having a white lighter for a husband has made you lazy" Paige retorted as she and Phoebe headed to the front door throwing waves over their shoulders.

"Uncle Cole do you have to go to work" Millie asked as Cole gave her a kiss then ruffled her hair again "'fraid so darling… but I will see you tonight" Cole promised before he kissed Jessie's head and pinched her cheek.

"COLE GET A MOVE ON" Paige ordered before Cole sighed and looked at Piper who was helping Millie take plates from the table.

"Piper" "it's ok…I know you was just telling Millie that" Piper admitted after Millie disappeared into the kitchen and Piper moved around the table to collect Jessie.

"Piper… we'll talk later" Cole ordered as Piper raised her eyebrow at him before nodding, with a nod Cole hurried to the front door as Paige beeped her horn.

PCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPC

Piper blew a strand of hair out of her face as she raced around the kitchen, hearing her sister shout orders at her husband and brother-in-law was not helping Piper's mood.

"No higher" Phoebe called as Piper rolled her eyes growling when the kitchen timer went off and she retrieved cookies from the oven placing them next to the cake.

"COLE" Phoebe exclaimed before Cole shimmered into the kitchen and sighed loudly causing Piper to stare at him a smirk playing across her lips.

"She'll hunt you down" Piper declared wiping a hand across her cheek before transferring the cookies to plates.

"Hopefully she'll send Leo after me and he won't think I abandoned him" Cole joked as he walked over to the island peering at the food arranged there.

"Touch the cake Cole and I'll have to blast you straight back into the living room with my sister" Piper ordered over her shoulder dropping items into the sink. Cole smirked and plastered on his innocence boy face.

"Or the cookies" Piper added as Cole let his shoulders slump before folding his arms "anything less dangerous I can help with" Cole questioned as Piper looked at him before shaking her head.

"The spoons are all clean… besides Phoebe told you that your helping in there" Piper ordered as Cole raised his eyebrows.

"You've met your sister" Cole stated as Piper laughed and nodded before heading back to the island clearing away her cooking instruments before looking up to Cole.

"Take the sandwiches and Cookies… leave the cake" Piper ordered as Cole gave her a mock salute before looking at her face and laughing.

"What" Piper questioned as Cole reached up and wiped a piece of frosting from her cheek before licking his finger clean.

Piper stared at him in shock before Cole grinned at her "I didn't taste the cake" he offered before he realised what he did. The pair stood staring at each other before Piper lowered her eyes scrubbing her hands on her apron.

"Piper" "the sandwiches" Piper ordered before Cole grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him, Cole stared into her wide eyes moving forward to close the small distance.

Closing her eyes Piper swallowed hard as Cole raised his hand to her neck while Piper let out a shaky sigh.

"I'm not Phoebe Cole" Piper whispered causing Cole to freeze and stare at her with shock before he could even say anything there was blue orbs and he stepped back. Paige and Jason looked to the pair as Piper opened her eyes and grinned at them.

"Your just in time to help" Piper quipped as Paige rolled her eyes throwing Jason a look "you hurried me" Paige snapped as Jason groaned before walking to the living room with an arm full of presents.

"I wouldn't go in there" Piper offered as she moved around the island while Cole watched her unsure what he wanted to say to her.

"It's safer then in here" Jason threw over his shoulder as Paige grumbled and walked over to her sister while Cole grabbed the plates of sandwiches and Cookies and stalked out into the dinning room leaving Paige to furrow her brows and look questionably towards Piper.

"Ok what did I miss" Paige questioned as Piper shook her head cleaning her hands avoiding her sisters eyes.

"Nothing… nothing at all" Piper declared as Paige snorted causing her sister to look at her before Paige waved a hand.

"Sorry… but Cole stalked out of here pretty quickly, did he say something" Paige asked as Piper shook her head and sighed.

"He doesn't have to say anything Paige… it's clear that he's still in love with Phoebe" Piper stated as Paige raised her eyebrows again.

"Piper you don't know that" Paige started before Piper spun to face her and shot her a look waving a hand.

"Paige the whole reason he's here is because he cast a spell to get Phoebe back" "no he cast a spell to see what it would be like if he fell in love with another sister" Paige pointed out as Piper laughed and shook her head.

"Because he was in love with Phoebe and couldn't have her… just because he's found this happy family he always wanted there is nothing to say that he will just magically fall in love with me again" Piper declared as Paige sighed and looked down.

"We could try the spell again" "NO" Piper ordered flickering her eyes to the door before looking down at the island.

"No… I just want my husband back… _my_ husband not some other Cole who has to learn how to love me because he couldn't have the other sister" Piper said in a quieter tone causing Paige to look at her with a sadden expression.

"What happens if we can't get him back" Paige dreaded to ask before Piper sighed and turned away from her.

"what else can I do Paige… Cole doesn't love me he loves Phoebe, and he doesn't seem to be in any real rush to hurt us so I'll just have to think about starting again" Piper admitted as Paige lowered her eyes before reaching out to her sister.

"Honey" "no… for the past month I've been trying to find anything magical to help us but it's no use… magic just can't help us this time" Piper admitted before she turned and stared at her sister.

"I went to the future Paige… I saw my little girl, after Dan I didn't think it was ever going to happen again that I would get a chance at having a family but I saw her" Piper sniffled as Paige slipped off her seat and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I promise that you will have that family" Paige promised stroking her sister's hair while Piper clung to her.

"I just thought it was going to be with Cole" Piper muttered as Paige shrugged and pulled back "whose to say it's not" Paige questioned as Piper gave her a look.

"You two have been through so much already… you and Phoebe helped prove that you can have the happy ever after" "where's the ever after Paige" Piper asked as Paige sighed while Piper shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"Hey" Leo called as he walked in looking between the sisters with a frown etched across his face while Piper smiled tightly at him.

"Victor brought the birthday girl back" Leo informed them as Piper nodded and Paige gave her hand a squeeze before following her brother-in-law in while Piper grabbed the last plates and headed after her family.


End file.
